Soleil rouge
by zozig
Summary: N'ayez pas peur prisonniers. Nous allons juste vous tester. Amour, trahison, amitié. Qui saura triompher. Le soleil rouge a faiblis mais nous nous sommes endurcis et pour devenir invincible il va falloir coopérer clarke griffin. Tu pense pouvoir être sauver ?
1. Prologue

Soleil rouge

Prologue:

Le souffle court, j'examinai ce vaisseau qui m'étais totalement inconnu. Pour la première fois depuis 6 ans je sentais une sorte d'adrénaline montée dans mon corps. J'avais peur de rencontrer la personne qui allait ouvrir cette porte. Un grincement sourd ce fit entendre puis le coulissement de la porte qui s' ouvrait enfin. Maggie a coté de moi débordait de joie, ce n'était qu'une enfant après tout je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Un homme dans une combinaison verte en sorti, il ne semblait pas confus de nous voir. Il nous sourit même.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Le devançais je avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tobias. Annonce-t-il me tendant sa main, je ne la pris pas pour autant restant méfiante face a cet inconnu. Je vois… continua-t-il. Je ne suis pas la pour vous tuez jeune fille ni pour vous faire du mal.

\- Alors pourquoi vous êtes la ?

Il rit légèrement avant de sortir une bombe de chloroforme et de nous en aspergé à la figure. Mes jambes se dérobèrent instantanément et avant que les ténèbres m'envahisse sa voix résonna dans ma tête, me prévenant d'un nouveau danger.

\- Je vais vous utiliser… murmura-t-il comme un serpent prêt à tuer sa proie.

Pdv de bellamy.

Nous étions prêt. Prêt à revoir la terre. Prêt à revoir notre famille. Prêt à revoir ma sœur. Prêt a… ma soudaine excitation se transforma en coup de marteau en pleine poitrine. Clarke n'est plus et mon âme la accompagner dans sa chute. Je passai le casque au dessus de ma tête, signifiant notre départ immédiat. Raven n'arrêtait pas de sourire, elle était excité à l'idée de retrouver l'air fraie. Tous comme nous tous. Le compte à rebours a déjà commencé, nous laissant le temps de faire nos adieux à cette navette qui nous avait fait survivre pendant 6 ans. Octavia. Je pense a elle tous les jours, priant tous les dieux pour qu'elle aille bien. 3…. 2….1…. Une petite secousse se fit entendre, sa y est on était belle et bien parti pour de bon. L'entrée dans l'atmosphère fut rude, nous nous serions les coudes espérant survivre pour revoir la terre une dernière fois. Notre vœu fut exaucé puisque au bout de quelques minutes les tremblements se cessèrent laissant place a un calme plat. John fut le premier a avoir le courage de sortir. Je fus le deuxième. Mais toute la joie que j'abordais s' évapora quand je me rendis compte ou on avait atterri. La tour satellite. Mon cœur se serra, tellement fort que je ne pu réprimer un sanglot a la vu de cette endroit ou mon amie est probablement morte. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, celle de monty. Son regard était triste lui aussi. Clarke était importante pour lui comme elle l'était pour moi.

\- Bellamy… on devrait y aller…

C'est cette même voix qui m'a fait abandonné clarke. Celle de Raven. Elle n'y ai pour rien mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu. Je me retournai vivement et suivis le groupe jusqu'au labo d'Allie Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé mais je sentis que quelqu'un avait habité ici. Je montai a l'étage pendant que Raven redémarrait le réseau . J'avais la certitude que quelqu'un avait vécu ici grâce au sac de couchage et a la radio qui avait disparu. La voix de raven me sortit de mes rêves brusquement. Je dévalai les escaliers et m'approchai avec de grandes enjambées de l'ordinateur ou elle se trouvait.

\- Des vidéos on été enregistrées.

Elle appuya sur la première qui s' ouvrit lentement pour faire monter l'appréhension en nous. L'enregistrement démarrera enfin laissant apparaitre le visage de celle que j'avais trahis.

\- Clarke… murmurais je avec soulagement

 _《_ _hey ! C'est Clarke Griffin. 7 mois après la vague .Une survivante de primfaya. Waouh et je suis tellement seule ! je crois que ces vidéos sont le seul moyen que j'ai trouve pour ne pas devenir folle. Les amis… Bellamy, Raven, Monty, harper, John, emory et écho si vos voyez ces vidéos sachez que…_ de jolies perles bleues se mettent a dévalé ses joues. _Je ne vous en veux pas vous avez fait le bon choix même si… lorsque j'ai vu cette… fusée partir, s' envolée, me laissant seule sur cette planète qui aurait put me tuer ! J'ai juste voulu me laissé mourir… j'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais… j'ai pensée a vous et a ma mère, je ne peux pas vous laissé je suis plus forte que ça. Vous devez juste savoir que je vous aimes et que je suis en vie. Alors venez me chercher. Je vous en prie. 》_ J'avais cessé de respirer. Elle était en vie. Elle était vivante.

 **salut saluttt ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction sur la suite de the 100 ! Alors dites moi se que vous en pensez s' il vous plait ! Bisous**

 **Zozig**


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Pdv de clarke

Un gémissement me sortit de ma transe, j'osai alors ouvrir les yeux pour m'assurer que Maggie allait bien. Elle était allongée sur le sol froid et murmurait des insultes à elle-même.

\- Maggie ? Tu vas bien ? Chuchotais je d'une voix douce

\- Ça pourrais aller mieux … ou est ce qu'on est ?

\- A l'entendre je dirais dans le vaisseau qu'on a vu…

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Tu entends le tapage à cote de toi c'est le moteur.

La night Blood me sourit tristement, comprenant qu'on était coincées pour un bon moment. Je l'a sentis pensive. La pauvre petite avait perdu ces parents dans la vague qui avait ravagé la terre 6 ans plus tôt. Cela faisait 2 ans que j'étais toute seule quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle avait essayé de me voler de la nourriture. Je me rappelle parfaitement de sa tête quand je l'avais surpris prendre un lapin que je n'avais pas encore dégusté. Je lui avais proposé de rester avec moi pour manger, mais un repas se transforma en 3 puis en 8 jusqu'à finalement décidé de rester ensemble.

\- Tu pense que tes amis sont toujours en vie ? Me questionna Maggie d'une petite voix

\- J'en suis sûr. Répondis je surprise un peu de la question

\- Ils te manquent ?

Mon esprit se mit a survolé la terre et à rejoindre celui du petit groupe qui m'avait laissée. Bellamy … ou es tu ?

\- Clarke ?

\- Heu… oui excuse moi… oui ils me manquent énormément.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont venir te chercher ?

\- Je l'espère.

Pdv de bellamy : 

Je tapai ce mur depuis maintenant une heure et je sentis enfin que mes yeux me brulaient par des larmes salées qui s' écoulaient sur mes joues. Comment j'ai pus l'a laisser après lui avoir crié dessus quand elle nous a laissés après le mont weather. J'ai laissé mes émotions se taire pendant ces 6 ans mais aujourd'hui je ne peux plus les contenirs… j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas écho entrer. Elle s' avança vers moi, et embrassa mon omoplate avec délicatesse puis passa ses mains dans mon dos pour enlever mon tee short.

\- Pas ce soir écho.

Elle se stoppa et m'obligea à me retourner commençant à embrasser mon coups et mon visage mais je la poussai légèrement, l'écartant de mon corps chaud.

\- Je sais que t'en a envie. Affirma- t-elle

\- Non je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Ça te dérange pas de me baiser tous les jours dans l'ark mais sur terre tu veux pas ? S' emporta t elle

\- On a jamais vraiment couché ensemble écho…

\- qu'est ce que sa change ? Tu penses encore à Griffin ? Elle a peut être survécu a primfaya pas sûr qu'elle est survécu au manque de nourriture et à la solitude ! Elle est morte !

Je lui attrapai le cou et la plaquai contre un mur brutalement. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille serrant mes doigts contre sa nuque, l'étranglant lentement.

\- Clarke n'est pas morte et je vais la retrouver. Ne redis jamais qu'elle n'a pas survécu.

Je lâchai mon emprise la laissant enfin respirer calmement, je m'apprêtai à m'échapper quand elle me demanda dans mon dos.

\- Es tu amoureux de Clarke ?

Je ne répondis pas et quittai cette pièce qui commençait a me compresser. Je descendis au laboratoire pour trouver Raven qui cherchais déjà Clarke avec l'aide de Monty et emory. Harper se reposait et Murphy était parti chercher de quoi manger a la maison de Allie. J'aperçus la brune au clavier de son ordinateur, observant une carte de la terre.

\- Raven ? Tu a une idée ou elle pourrait être ?

Cette dernière m'ignora, restant concentré sur son écran, elle se mit tout a coup a sursauter.

\- Bingo ! Je crois que je sais ou pourrais se cacher notre petite clarke.

\- Ou ?

\- Au nord de polis, il y aurait eu une activité anormal il y a deux jours.

On se sourit tous les quatre avec encore l'espoir de revoir notre clarke un jour.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on attends ? Demandais je un sourire sur le visage, un sourire sincère cette fois.

 **salut ! Deja hyper contente que ça vous plaise! Pour les fautes d'orthographe je suis vraiment désolé je suis pas très fort en orthographe. Je ferrais de mon mieux! J'essayerais de poster deux ou un chapitre comme celui ci par semaine cela dépendra de mes devoirs et de mon brevet voila! Prochain chapitre ducoup surement jeudi ou vendredi!**

 **Gros bisousss et merciiii?**


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 

Pdv d'octavia :

Le réveil fut difficile pour tous , certains n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop excités à l'idée de sortir. On était tous réunis dans la grande halle, le temps que tous le monde rentrent je me mis à les détailler chacun leur tour. Indra et sa fille étaient plus soudées que jamais, ce qui me rendait heureuse pour elles. Miller quand à lui a su se reprendre de la mort de son père grâce a bryan, Marcus porte toujours une mine assez sombre depuis deux ans, depuis la mort d'Abby… mes pensées se tournèrent vers Clarke, comment je vais lui annoncé cette nouvelle ? si elle a survécu … je sentis mes yeux s' humidifiés imaginant mon frère mort gisant au milieu de Raven, Clarke, Monty, harper et Murphy. Comment pourrais je supporté ça ? Je me repris très vite me rendant compte qu'il était temps que je commence mon discours.

\- aujourd'hui est un grand jour, pour tous. Nous avons vécu pendant six ans ensemble sans se faire la guerre sans s' entretuer, je suis fière. Fière de voir que la race humaine peut avoir des solutions de paix. Nous allons sortir de ce bunker ensemble unis. On ne verra pas le monde comme avant on le verra tel qu'il est aujourd'hui et on l'acceptera comme il le faut si nous voulons vivre. L'espérance est notre force. Ne l'oublie jamais. Ceci est la première citation d'unikru. L'espérance nous aide a nous relever quand nous sommes sous terre. J'ai n'ai qu'un seul un mot a dire aujourd'hui vivez.

Indra me sourit légèrement, fière du leadeur que je suis devenu. Les gardes activèrent le levier ouvrant les grandes portes qui nous séparaient de notre avenir. La première sensation fut le vent qui vint me caresser le visage avec douceur. La salle était calme, profitant au maximum. Ça y est nous y sommes.

Pdv de Bellamy.

Le sac à dos sur l'épaule nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt qui restait un obstacle avant de parvenir qui à la plage. J'évitai écho comme je le pouvais ne voulant absolument pas avoir une conversation avec elle. Raven était trop concentré sur sa tablette qu'elle faillit tomber 4 fois, je la rattrapai de justesse à chaque fois.

\- Tu penses qu'elle est morte ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ma sœur …

Raven semblait soucieuse par ma question.

\- Je ne sais pas…mais c'est probable qu'elle n'a pas reçu nos appels à cause des lignes qui ont été grillé par la vague.

\- Tu as surement raison…

Elle me montra ses dents avec un sourire de petite fille puis se reconcentra sur son écran cherchant des traces de Clarke ou des autres.

\- Bellamy ! S' esclaffa Monty bouleversé

Je me précipite vers lui courant presque alors que toute la troupe c'était tourné vers lui étonné.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ?

\- Tu sais que depuis tout à l'heure j'essaye de trouver si quelqu'un n'a pas laissé un message sur nos radios ?

\- Oui viens en au fait

\- Ecoute elle date de 4 jours.

Le chinois appuya sur un petit bouton puis monta le son pour que tous le monde entende .

« _bellamy ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Je suis vivante. On est 2199 jours depuis primfaya. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je fais ça tous les jours…. C'est peut être un moyen de ne pas devenir folle… C'est sur pour vous de revenir depuis 1 ans maintenant. Ou es tu ?... Le bunker est silencieux aussi. J'ai essayé d'enlever des débris pendant un moment mais il y en avait trop. Je n'ai aucun contact avec ma mère. En tout cas j'ai toujours espoir. Dis a Raven de trouver le seul endroit vert sur terre et tu me trouveras. Le reste de la planète que j'ai vu, craint… Laisse tomber ! Je vous vois ! »_

Mon cœur battait tellement fort que je n'entendais pas Monty commenter la vidéo. Elle est en vie bordel et on a sa localisation.

\- Raven ? Ou est le seul endroit vert sur terre ?

\- A 300 km de Polis c'est…

\- Attendez … cria Harper inquiète

On l'interrogea du regard la voyant si affolé.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle nous voyait mais c'était i jours et on est arrivé qu'hier. Ce n'est pas nous qu'elle a vu. Ce n'est pas possible que se soit le cas, on était dans l'espace…

Mon visage se décomposa et la seule chose que je pensais était : Clarke est en danger.

 **Salut ! Comme promis le chapitre du jeudi ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Prochain chapitre sûrement avec clarke !**

 **Mon père aussi fan de the 100 que moi pense que Echo va revenir avec l'enfant de bellamy ... vous en pensez quoi vous ? Et que pensez vous d'octavia dans ce chapitre ?**

 **Bisous et a lundi ! Sûrement.**

 **Zozig**


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Pdv d'octavia

Je somnolais légèrement m'apercevant que la nuit était déjà bien avancée , Indra me congédia m'ordonnant d'aller dormir, ce que je fis avec grand plaisir, nous étions tous sortis à l'aube et nous avions passé la journée a reconstruire les maisons ou replanter de quoi manger. La vie reprenait possession de Polis anéantissant le paysage désastreux qu'on avait trouvé en sortant. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et laissai mes pensées divaguer m'échappant de la chambre ou j'étais enfermé. Je m'étais promis de partir le lendemain à la recherche de bellamy et les autres. Je devais retrouvé mon frère. Il me manquait terriblement et ne pas pouvoir voir son visage pendant 6 ans était l'épreuve la plus dure de ma vie…. Apres la perte de Lincoln. En pensant a ce dernier ma gorge se serra d'émotion. Pas un jour ne passait sans que je pense a lui. Lorsque je sentis mes yeux me piquer je me repris et essayai de concentrée mes pensées sur autre chose. Je me rappelais de la petite fille innocente que j'étais quand je suis arrivé sur terre, ridicule, une petite âme perdue dans ce vaste monde. Au moment ou j'allai fermer les yeux quelqu'un toqua à ma porte, Milo se présenta devant moi vêtu d'une tunique lâche et d'un pantalon en cuir. C'était un beau garçon, il possédait des yeux verts émeraude ainsi que des cheveux bruns chocolat toujours en bataille, son visage carré et sa grande carrure lui donnait un air féroce pourtant il avait toujours été d'une douceur impressionnante.

\- Que fais tu ici ?

\- Je voulais te voir… m'assurât il

Je le questionnai du regard attendant qu'il continu.

\- Indra ma dit que tu voulais partir demain …

\- c'est le cas.

Il contracta sa mâchoire laissant percer son énervement.

\- Puis je demander pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je dois retrouver mon frère.

\- Et tu vas me laisser …

\- Milo…

Milo et moi sommes devenu très proche ces dernières années, trop proche pour moi que je faisais des petites crises de jalousies assez insupportable. Je soupirai et m'avançai vers lui pour lui prendre les mains.

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser mon petit frère…

\- Je sais… je comprends… si tu changes d'avis je pars demain matin.

Je n'ajoutai rien le laissant s' en aller pour pouvoir se reposer tandis que je fis de même de mon côté une boule au ventre.

Pdv extérieur 

Un homme de grande taille réfléchissait longuement attirant l'attention de son frère a peine plus jeune que lui. Celui-ci semblait plus confiant, les épaules en arrière il scrutait la réaction de son aîné.

\- Il faut les vendre tu penses ? Demanda le plus grand.

\- Bien sur qu'il le faut Tobias, Borin est prêt a nous donné gros pour elles.

\- Combien ? Rétorqua Tobia

\- 10 milles pièce.

\- A quoi sa peut nous servir ? On est déjà riche !

\- Tobias bon sang, cailla veut un vaisseau comme le notre en échange elle nous promet de nous nommé intendant de la cité perdu, pour refaire ce vaisseau on aura besoin de cet argent.

Tobias soupira, il voulait satisfaire les désirs de sa reine mais les siens aussi.

\- Et si on les épousaient ? La petite blonde est…. Très mignonne.

\- Tob' … Lara ne t'a pas demander d'obliger une fille a t'épouser …

\- Ne parle pas d'elle Ian ! Très bien on les vendras si c'est se que tu veux ! prépare les on arrive dans deux jours.

Le cadet sourit a son frère fier de sa décision puis le laissa seul dans ses pensées

 **hellooo ! Deja désolé pour le retard mais j'ai plein d'oraux en ce moment ! Donc je pense que pour les semaines qui vont arrivés se sera 1 chapitre par semaine! Alors qui est Tobias ? Et que va t-il faire a Clarke et Maddie ?**

 **Je pense aussi qu'il a peut de chance qu'il ait un enfant dans la série mais je trouve sa dommage pour le couple bellarke :P Merci pour vos commentaire qui m'ont fait trop plaisir ! J'ai vu aussi une théorie comme quoi il y aurait les habitants du bunker dans le vaisseau mais j'y crois pas trop...**

 **Bisousss**

 **Zozig/Zoé**


End file.
